Allen Francis Doyle
Allen Francis Doyle is a half Brachen demon, a servant of The Powers That Be and a founding member of Angel Investigations. He was portrayed by the late Glenn Quinn. Biography Doyle was born to a human mother and a Brachen demon father. Doyle never knew his father or anyone on that side of his family, and his own demonic genes didn't physically manifest themselves until he was 21 years old. At that time, Doyle was a third grade teacher and a soup kitchen volunteer married to a lovely woman named Harriet, the love of his life. He didn't take the news of his demonic heritage very well, in spite of Harriet's acceptance of his other side, and his marriage ultimately disintegrated. Doyle hid behind the flimsy veneer of a ne'er-do-well hustler and con artist, seemingly more interested in where his next drink was coming from than helping others. Later, he was approached by a fellow Brachen demon, Lucas, who told Doyle that the Scourge, a militant group of pure blood demons, was after all half-breeds and begged for Doyle's help. Doyle turned Lucas away, believing that this wasn't his problem. Soon after he received a vision, which he described as "splittin' migraines that come with pictures," in the throes of which he thought he was having a stroke. The vision showed him a group of massacred Brachen demons. Doyle searched the city to find out if what he had seen was real--it was. These visions, which come from The Powers That Be, are what led Doyle to Angel. As Doyle says, "We all got something to atone for," and therefore the two join forces to fight evil in Los Angeles. Once Cordelia Chase joins the team, Angel Investigations is officially formed. A recurring gag throughout the episodes Doyle is featured in is that he will say something, and then say or do something that is the opposite of what he just said (in "City of" he tells Angel that it is right to help those in need, and then rudely tells an old lady who asks him for some money to "get a job"; in "Lonely Hearts", he tells two bar patrons that violence never solves anything, and then punches one of them out, starting a bar brawl that is soon broken up by Angel). Doyle soon falls in love with Cordelia, but is afraid she will reject him upon finding out about his demonic heritage. He also forms a close, brotherly bond with Angel. Despite Doyle's reluctance to discuss his past, Angel and Cordelia learn about him when Harriet returns to his life, wanting a divorce so she can marry an Ano-Movic demon named Richard (the marriage is called off due to a ritual blessing of the clan that would require Richard to kill Doyle by eating his brain). Doyle's past again comes back to haunt him when the Scourge returns, threatening the Listers, another tribe of human/demon hybrids. During the battle, Doyle sacrifices his own life to save his friends, the Listers, and the city of Los Angeles, from the Beacon, a device which could destroy any being "tainted" with humanoid DNA structures. In doing so, Doyle fulfills the Listers' prophecy of the "Promised One," the bringer purported to save them from the Scourge in the last days of the 20th century. Before Doyle dies, he shares a passionate kiss with Cordelia (who had only recently learned of -- and accepted -- Doyle's demonic heritage); this is his way of not only saying goodbye to Cordelia, but also passing his visions on to her. After Doyle's death, he briefly appears in the third season episode "Birthday" and the fifth season episode "You're Welcome" -- both times courtesy of the Angel Investigations commercial he and Cordelia had made before he died. In the fifth season of Angel, Lindsey McDonald assumes Doyle's identity in a failed attempt to convince Angel, Spike, and others that Spike, not Angel, is the subject of the Shanshu Prophecy. Powers Doyle receives prophetic visions from The Powers That Be, usually of people in peril. His half-Brachen demon physiology grants him the ability to shift from normal human to demonic appearance (red eyes and green skin adorned with blue spikes), in which he has heightened sense of smell and superior strength, speed, stamina, and dexterity. Trivia Originally, it was Whistler (ambiguous demon seen in Buffy's second season episode, "Becoming") who was to be a supporting character in the spin-off series starring Angel. Due to Max Perlich being unavailable, the character of Doyle was quickly created with similar character traits. At the TCA Writer's Guild of America West party in 2000, supervising producer David Fury stated, "Joss has bandied about, 'I love the idea of putting a character in the main credits as one of the stars of the show and then kill him right off the bat.' But in the case of Doyle, he didn't want to kill off Doyle. It just became a situation. The work situation became difficult... It's hard enough to make a television show without the headaches".http://www.post-gazette.com/tv/20000725owen.asp In interviews before Quinn's death, creator Joss Whedon discussed plans for Doyle to return to the show as one of the season's big bad roles. Quinn died before anything could come of the talks. Doyle was a series regular for part of the first season of Angel. He appeared in nine episodes overall. Doyle, Allen Francis Doyle, Allen Francis Doyle, Allen Francis Doyle, Allen Francis Doyle, Allen Francis Doyle, Allen Francis Doyle, Allen Francis